Tucker
About the Character Tucker is a half demon, human and cat. Tucker have a weird look and also weird hair look and he doesn't care. He have a partner name Jackson, a non-talk friend name Mari and also love someone name Heather. Tucker also do video with Jackson talking and eating. Tucker doesn't go out mostly because of people thinking he's Goth which annoy him and make him leave. The Life of Tucker Tucker parent was the king and queen of their half demon land. They are fully demon, but when Tucker was born, his parents was a little confuse cause of the look. They wanted to know how could it happen and why. The person told them that he was the chosen one to be the half figures demon, not fully. When Tucker was a 12-year-old. Every time that a bully come up to him, he would always scare them with his sharpness teeth, claw, tang, and gr at them. Then why kids and teen didn't want to get kill of his skill. When he was in collage with Jackson, they join in sports and get rewarded. Later on, when his parent die, he become the king of his land now. Also, Tucker wasn't his real name, it was Cutter. Cutter would come in with a robe on him, but loose. Which mean that he would come in of his living room fast with a robe on, but loose. So, made keep seeing his dick. Yes, I know. He was naked. Cutter was difference from Tucker. Cutter was black, every red was bloody red and every blue was bloody blue. Also, his hair was really hair. Later on, Cutter notice that one of his made die, but Cutter didn't react much really. The reason one of the nanny killed herself because Cutter mostly doesn't use his good manner. Also, Cutter mostly have sex with his nanny, even they try to refuse, he was too good and fun. Since the made have die, Cutter was thinking that they should get replacement. Later on, someone took the job and have a interview. Cutter walk up to the new person who was going to be the new made. Sadly, it was Heather. The next day, Heather starts to be a made. Cutter back then didn't really know about this because when the Gods and Goddess father have to switch soul or have to change him. Later on, their father have to destroy the planet because it was a mess. So, he move the demon to the planet and some of the people live and other. Cutter was name now Tucker and Tucker later on forget much and saw Jackson on the tree, stuck, but now got out. Tucker have some question and Jackson laugh at him. Tucker doesn't really understand why Jackson was laugh. Now later, they hate bringing demon and start getting job. When they did, their job was called paranormal hunter. Ability 1. Flying 2. Digging fast and hard 3. Sense 4. Pick up minds from other figures 5. Death demon cut 6. Death demon ball 7. Golden lighting sword 8. Golden lighting gun 9. Go in dream 10. Ball run 11. Lighting ball bolt 12. Dark demon Tucker 13. Dark bloody Tucker 14. Dark lighting Tucker 15. Kick and punch spin 16. Dark fire 17. Water Tucker 18. Ground Tucker 19. Fire Tucker 20. Winder Tucker 21. Dark Tucker 22. Darkness demon ground 23. Darkness demon water 24. Darkness demon fire 25. Darkness demon wind 26. Darkness Golden sword 27. Darkness Golden gun 28. Lava 29. Creepiness 30. Spell Magic 31. Death 32. Lighting Tucker 33. Devil Tucker 34. Golden sword and gun spin How Tucker Fight He fight like Red, but is stronger then him. 2:19-3:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzxjGEPTPZw Tucker can fight stronger if he was back to Cutter, but sadly he doesn't want that to happen. Tucker is not really stronger if he's being nice and all. Cutter will try to be hardcore and all and will use bad matter, so that make him stronger because he doesn't care. Voice of Tucker Tucker talk like Antony from smosh. Friends *Veronica He protest her that he want her to be friend. Tucker seen to understand her, but think she is cool. Veronica understand that Tucker is a demon, but demon hunter. Tucker hope that he can meet her, again. *Jackson Jackson is a best friend, but Tucker keep trying to found him. Jackson is a half figures and demon. Jackson is like the most powerful demon. Jackson have a death notebook that who he need to kill if he need more power. Tucker also have one, but doesn't use it cause he have to many demon to kill. *Heather He really love Heather because he notice that she was friendly and help him a lot with he need it. He mostly hang out with heathen Jackson because he have a lot of work to get done with. Heather say nice thing to and about him. *Mari He does talk to Mari sometime but does now much about her since he doesn't talk much to him. All he know is that Jackson can talk to Mari mostly and she would continue to hear every word and doesn't get bother. Category:Characters Category:Main Character